MidSweet Darkness
by SlytherinQueen
Summary: Draco!" She called worry on her face. "What is it Hermione? What's the matter? Hermione, tell me!" She paused, and I feared what would come out of her mouth. I watched as a tear slid down her face. "He has our son"
1. Chapter 1

**Au: So I recently went through and revised this story for a final project. So this is Mid-Sweet Darkness Revised. Enjoy!! **

Chapter One: Little Boys

Hermione

Hogwarts was the best time of my life, but that part is over. Now the best times are those spent with my son, who will always come first. So five years ago when the war started and he was born, I made a vow to always protect him, no matter what.

"Darris, hurry up please! Mum is going to be late for work!" I called to my baby boy. He called out his reply and soon I heard his little feet on the stairs, a thunderous noise for one so small. Darris stole my heart the very moment I saw him. He has that effect on almost everyone he would meet.

"Where's Ron?" He asked grabbing my hand. Even though we were living together, Ron and I hadn't yet married because of the war. He told me that he wasn't marring me until it was over. There was also another reason that I had, but only Ginny knew what this reason was.

"Am I going to work with you today?" Darris asked as he slid across the kitchen floor. I picked him up and set him down on the kitchen counter and began putting his shoes on for him. Then I let him down and made him go grab his coat.

"Nope, today you're going to Ginny's house," I replied wrapping a scarf Molly made for him around his neck. He wiggled, as usual and I sighed. I already was ten minutes late for work. I gazed up at the clock and the family picture of Ginny and Harry next to it. When Darris was born Ginny and Harry really stepped up and helped me out, since Ron wouldn't. Thankfully he's now since gotten over the fact that he's not Darris's father and learned to live with it. But he won't tell Darris; because he's leaving that up to me.

"You're going to have to use Floo Powder by your self today okay? Just be careful and you won't end up in the neighbor's house again," I told him. He nodded and gave me a hug. Then he took a handful of Floo Powder and disappeared into the green flame. I followed him, heading to the Ministry of Magic. Since Ron and Harry wouldn't let me join them as Aurors I had to settle for the next best job, working with them at an office. When I got into the lobby I broke out into a run up to department seven.

"Hermione, slow down there isn't a fire," Mr. Weasley called as I passed him in the hall. I waved and kept running till I got to the department door. I stopped. Smoothing out my skirt and hair and then opened the door and slipped into my desk. My assistant Lily held in a giggle, and placed a few papers on my desk. For each war criminal caught, came paper work that made it legal to hold them captive and try them for their crimes. I looked over to the desk next to me and saw Draco smiling at me. My heart fluttered a bit and I blushed before turning to the paper work.

"It's okay I won't tell."

"He already knows."

"I meant I won't tell you were late," Lily said more giggles rising up in her voice. I flushed even more red and kept looking down. She walked away still giggling. Draco got up from his chair and took a seat on my desk. I regained my composure and looked up at him, a small smile on my face.

"So why were you so late today?"

"Well, your son was the main reason. I have to bribe him to do what I ask him. Oh don't give me that, I know you think it's funny," I began. Draco let out a laugh and a few new girls near by swooned. I rolled my eyes, but he ignored them. Draco had changed so much since his father died, he was a new person. And that's who I fell madly in love with my seventh year of Hogwarts. He even faked his own death to get away from Voldemort, and so he could be with me and our son.

"All right you caught me there, but it's not my fault he's taking after me. How have his fits been? Has he had any since that last one a year ago?"

"No, thankfully. I've been careful not to make him very mad or upset. That's what puts him in," I replied fixing the laughing picture of Darris and me on my desk. Draco's expression softened as he too looked at the photo. It is sometimes hard to believe that my baby has epilepsy. Draco patted my hand, the same thought running through his head. He smiled again and went back to his desk to finish his work. Lily came back over as soon as he left.

"So what's up between you two?"

"What do you mean Lily?" I asked pretending not to understand her question. She gave me that 'don't play stupid with me' look and I sighed. It was a lot of history to just say. It was a good rainy day story if anything. I promised Lily that I would tell her one day. She nodded and went back to work. The day went on as normal. I talked to other members working in the ministry and Aurors coming in to help me sort out the paper work on their criminals. Boring just like normal.

"Hey 'Mione, how are you?" Harry asked coming in just before closing. He was covered in dirt and his glasses were broken again. I smiled and fixed them for him, just like in our Hogwarts days.

"Thanks, I really need to remember that one."

"Catch any body today?" I asked him. He shook his head and sighed. He told me about the attack on St. Mungo's. He said that Ron would be here in a bit and then we'd be having dinner at my house. He also told me that Ginny wasn't going to bring the baby this time.

"Speaking of, here comes Ron," Harry said as Ron walked in. Ron joined Harry and the three of us began talking about the attack. It was just like old times.

"Sorry I wasn't there when you and Darris got up, we had an emergency call. Turns out that the St. Mungo's attack was just the first to come," Ron told me as we left. I glanced over my shoulder and smiled weakly at Draco. He gave me that sad smile and went back to his work. When I got home I quickly made dinner with the help of Ginny. Harry and Ron sat on the couch and listened to Darris explain his day to them. As he talked he rode about the living room on a toy broom stick Fred and George got him.

"And I got to use the Floo Powder all by myself today!!" Darris said getting off his broom and doing a cartwheel across the living room floor. After a fast dinner I put the rambling child to bed.

"Good night, darling."

"Good night mum," Darris replied closing his eyes and waiting for me to turn out the lights. Then I joined Harry, Ginny and Ron for drinks to help us all relax a little bit. Ginny told me how Darris reenacted a very macabre version of the war. I laughed as she told me everything he did. He certainly did take after me a fair amount.

"Hey I have a question Hermione, why was Ferret eyeing you as we left today?" Ron asked me. Ginny caught my eye and smiled into her glass. I improvised and made a quick lie to cover up the truth. I wanted to tell Ron the truth, but I had been living the lie to long.

"Well, we became really close our last year of Hogwarts, and since we work together we like to talk. I'd say that we're very close friends now."

"Some friend; just leaving you with his kid like that…." Ron mumbled. I choked on a piece of ice in the bottom of my glass. Ron and Harry exchanged dark words about Draco as I cleared my air way of the frozen water. Ginny shut them up for my sake.

"Mum, I had a nightmare," Darris called, relieving the tension in the room. I let him climb up into my lap and I stroked his white blonde hair.

"Why don't you tell me about it?" I asked him. He didn't say anything at first; instead he wound his tiny fingers in my hair, playing with the brown locks. We all waited for his answer.

"What was is son?"

"Burnt hamburgers," Darris replied a cocky smile on his face. In that instant I was looking at a five year old Draco in my lap. A knock on the door uprooted him from my lap as we raced to answer it.

"Hi Draco, what's shaking?" Darris said. I wished in the moment that Ron had never taught him that. I stood behind him at the door and ruffled his hair, smiling at my son's sense of humor. I could just see it on Draco's face how much it meant to see Darris again; it almost broke my heart.

"Hey little man, what are you doing up this late? Surely you're mum knows little boys should never stay up late, or they'll turn into a pumpkin?!"

"Oh I'm sure she's well aware of the risks, but I had a nightmare that a burnt hamburger was trying to eat me!" Leave it to Darris. Draco laughed, a sad smile painted on his face. I sent Darris to Harry so that Draco could tell me what he came here say.

"What's the matter? Has something happened?"

"There's been another attack."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Stay Behind

Draco

The news was hardly news to anyone. Before it had hardly left my mouth everyone got ready to go out and fight. I watched as Hermione sat back and let the others go. Ron gave her a kiss on the cheek and I pretended that there was a moth stuck to the wall near the door.

"Draco agreed to stay here with you and Darris."

"Please be careful, all of you."

"We will I promise. I love you," Ron said before leaving. I noticed that Hermione didn't say anything to him in reply. I watched Hermione as she gazed out the door after them, longing in her eyes. I knew she missed the days of fighting and mischief that the Golden Trio had in Hogwarts. I personally didn't mind not going out to fight. The battle field was no place for a 'dead' man, and I would rather spend time with Hermione and my son. I knelt next to the couch where Darris had fallen asleep during the commotion while Hermione got us drinks.

"He looks so much like you, sometimes it's hard to even fathom," Hermione said kneeling next to me and handing me a drink, keeping the stronger of the two for herself. We watched Darris sleep, his white blonde hair falling into his eyes like mine often does.

"Sometimes I think I'm looking at you sixteen years ago, except..."

"He has your eyes," I replied taking her face into my hands. She turned away from me and took a long drink from her glass. I took the glass away before I scooped up my son and took him to bed. Hermione joined me at his doorway and once again we watched the child sleep.

"Does he know that I'm his father?"

"No, but he knows that Ron isn't. I want to tell him, but I want us to do it together, like a family. I just hope he doesn't figure it out before then," Hermione said pulling her sweater close to her body. We went back downstairs and talked about almost everything. Except one thing:

"Why won't you marry Ron?"

"You know why," she said avoiding a real answer. She peered out the window. With the attacks getting closer and closer to Hermione's front door, both of us were fairly anxious. Darris was the most important thing in both of our lives. I got up and stood behind her gazing out the window as well.

"No actually I don't know, would you mind telling me so I can?" I said, but she refused to speak. Instead she changed the subject to the war front and a new war joke Fred and George came up with called Death Beaters ('_Beat the Death right out of your eggs!_')

"Hermione, tell me!"

"Draco…."

"Hermione wake up Darris and get ready to leave, we need to get to my parents house now," Ron called bursting into the house. Hermione ran upstairs to get Darris and I left with out saying good bye. I would see her again tomorrow.

_**Meanwhile…..**_

"My Lord, we have obtained the information on the prophecy like you asked."

"_Yessss… thank you Wormtail. Hmmmmmmm…… it ssays here that only when the light and the dark come together will they be able to over throw me….."_

"What can that mean my Lord?"

"_Didn't Draco Malfoy have a child with that mudblood Granger?" _

"I do not know my Lord."

"_Well find out, for thissss child may just be the key..." _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Malfoy Manor

Hermione

A week after the two surprise attacks an official evacuation was called for different parts of London. Muggles and Wizarding families alike were forced to move. Harry and Ron were sent to the front lines in Germany to help out our allies. The day before they were sent out we sat in my office discussing where Darris and I were going to stay.

"You could go with Ginny to Molly's house?" Harry said holding his baby girl. Next to him his wife shook her head. Arthur and Molly's house would be to full with Fred and George and their kids in the house along with Ginny and the baby on top of it. Molly would be over whelmed. Darris sat on my lap playing with a tiny toy Ford Angelina that Draco had giving him this morning to keep quite while we talked.

"That wouldn't work, you know how swamped mum gets with company, plus the war, and she'd be a basket case by the end of this week. It was a good idea though," Ginny said. Ron sighed and rolled his eyes. I know he was mentally blaming his brothers for my lack of a safe place to stay.

"What about Grimmauld Place?"

"Grimmauld Place is no longer under the Fidelius Charm and now fully visible. There's a possibility it's being watched as well," I replied stroking Darris's unkempt hair. It was Harry's turn to let out a sigh. Draco hadn't said anything yet, but I could tell he was thinking. He listened carefully to each suggestion thinking over every little thing. I'm sure he was using the trick I taught him: To know what is safe from a Death Eater, first you have to think like one. With Lucius a former Death Eater, this gave Draco the uncanny ability to use that trick.

"Would McGonagall take you back into Hogwarts? She did when you had Darris."

"I was born at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, now shush dear mum is thinking," I replied kissing his head. He shrugged and drove his enchanted toy car about my desk. I thought about what it would be like to go back to Hogwarts five years later with my son. It was an odd thought.

"They've got enough to worry about with out Hermione and Darris adding to that," Draco said. His eyes light up and he excuses himself for a moment. As we continue to throw out ideas I hear a faint crack. Dismissing it I continue to think of places safe for me and my son. Halfway through our conversation Darris got down from my lap and onto the floor giving my lap a break.

"Why don't we go over to Draco's house? Doesn't he usually keep us safe?" Darris says not taking his eyes off of his car. He sat on the floor in between my desk and Draco's desk. I look up expecting to see Draco again but he is still gone. I smiled and begin to explain to my son why that wouldn't work.

"Draco lives in the same region of London as we do, and so his house had the evacuation order too, so it wouldn't e safe over there."

"Maybe my apartment wouldn't but the manor is vacant. Since they think I'm dead they've stopped monitoring it so it would be safe to live in. Plus it's got plenty of room for Darris to run around," Draco said startling me. Darris liked the sound of that and stood up as if to say 'we're going right now mum hurry up'. Ron and Harry looked at each other, both of them thinking hard.

"What about food?"

"Is that really all Ronald? You're worried about food? That would be easy to get and that would really be all we needed."

"What about your mum?" Ginny asked. Draco explained that in grief she had killed herself leaving the manor empty and free for use. After a bit more discussing it was concluded that Darris and I would stay with Draco in the old Malfoy Manor. We would have to clean it out tomorrow and make it child proof so for tonight we would stay with Molly and the rest of the Weasley's.

"I get to stay in a manor," Darris sang running around the office. I let Ron take him to see Molly and Draco and I went to clean up the manor. I had only been there once to help Draco fake his death. We even had a funeral and put up a head stone in the family cemetery in the very back of the property.

"I forgot how huge this place is!" I cried as I walked in and inhaled a ton of dust. Draco laughed and did the same and soon we were both red from laughing and coughing too hard. It doesn't take a wizard and a witch very long to clean out a manor, but it hard to take sometimes.

"This stuff makes me so sick thinking about it," Draco said as we cleaned out Lucius's private study. I agreed with him. His father was one sick man. I found a journal about all the things he had done under Voldemort, Draco burned it after reading the first sentence. It took me a bit to clear my mind from that. Finally we had the old manor as Darris proof as it was going to get. I collapsed on the chair in the parlor and Draco fell on top of me.

"Hey, you're squishing me, help!" I cried laughing till I almost cried. Draco grinned, his face red once again from laughter. He leaned in close to my face, and I could feel his sweet breath on me. I closed my eyes, waiting for the moment but it never came. With a loud bang the front door swung open and Ron and Darris came in, making as much noise as possible. I pushed Draco off me, blushing madly and went to great Ron.

"I decided that you two would get done kind of early and we wanted to check on your progress. It looks like you two did a good job. You both should become maids, really. Muggles get paid a lot to do that," Ron said rambling. I smacked him in the gut and smirked as he grimaced in pain. He had it coming to him.

"Wow, this place is cool, but it would be cooler if it had a library!" Darris said. Draco shot me the 'he is SO your son' look and I smirked again. Ron left us to go get a good night of sleep before he went off.

"I love you too," I said just before he left. Darris was in the library reading so he didn't see the look Draco gave me. I put my hands on my hips and glared at him.

"What is _that_ look for?"

"Oh you know," He said using the words I used last night against me. I rolled my eyes. I hated when he did this to me, he and Darris both.

"No I don't know, would you like to tell me?"

"You're a good liar."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Nothing's as it should be

Draco

"You're a good lair."

"Shut up, let's go get something to eat, I'm hungry and I'm willing to bet Darris is too," Hermione replied walking away from the front door where we were standing. Almost as if on cue Darris ran down the stairs to complain that he was hungry. Hermione gave me that look and I rolled my eyes. I hate when she's right.

"Okay let's go down to Diagon Alley, I have to get a few things I have to do down there any way," I said taking Hermione's hand. Darris got in between us slipping his little hand into mine and hers. Then the three of us apperated to Diagon Alley to do some shopping and just kill time. While Hermione and Darris browsed the stores I went into Flourish and Blotts to get a few books. Hermione's birthday was coming up at the end of November and Darris had a birthday four days after hers.

"Ah Master Draco, I trust you are well? What can I interest you in this fine evening?" Tom Creek, the manger asked me, a smile on his thin face. I told him I was looking for a couple of books for my son and he tried to lead me over to the children's area. I laughed and he got a bit confused.

"Oh I'm not laughing at you; it's just that my son is not your average five year old boy. He's just recently finished _Hogwarts, a History_ for the fourth time. I was thinking of getting him something a little more exciting, and in his skill level than that for bedtime reading," I told the clerk. The smile returned and he nodded leading me over to the newer books they got in. I thanked him and he left me to my shopping. After I got a few books for Darris I picked out a book for Hermione and then went over to the jewelry shop across the street to pick up something I had ordered for her birthday.

"Why do we use owls, I mean, why not hippogryphs or better yet, how about dragons?" I heard Darris say as I neared the entrance to the Leaky Caldron. Hermione and a few other witches around them chuckled at him. The look on his face was completely serious.

"Because a hippogryph wouldn't fit in our house, let a long a dragon."

"Besides, dragons and hippogryphs are very dangerous creatures, I would know. I was attacked by a hippogryph," I said coming up behind them. The little boy's eyes got huge as I said this. Hermione groaned as we went into the Leaky Caldron to enjoy a small dinner.

"Did you really get attacked by a hippogryph Draco?"

"Yup in my third year of Hogwarts, and your mum wasn't worried at all about me, she cared more about the hippogryph then," I teased winking at Hermione. She gasped in fake horror as Darris looked between the two of us. He smiled and begged us to tell stories of how we use to fight when we were in Hogwarts. Hermione got this smirk on her face and began telling Darris about when a fake Mad Eye Moody came into the school and turned me into a ferret.

"Your uncle Harry and Ron began calling him Ferret for the rest of his Hogwarts life," Hermione concluded. Darris began staring at me, his tawny eyes locked on me, looking me over. I watched his little brow furrow in concentration. Finally he sat back placing his spoon delicately into a large potato in his stew.

"I can't see you as a ferret, so I think that the nickname should be vetoed," He said nodding, folding his hands as Albus Dumbledore would often do. Hermione cocked an eyebrow trying to keep from laughing. I mimicked my son and we stared down, waiting for the other to break down laughing first. He won.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your dinner, I just wanted to let you know that you have the cutest family I've seen in ages," An old hag came and told us. I stopped laughing and Hermione blushed. She tried to tell the hag that we weren't a real family but the hag had left. Darris got that smirk that Hermione had on her face. For a spilt second I was looking at me in my father's eyes. We finished eating and went back to the manor. Darris went to the library and got a book before asking Hermione and I to come tuck him into bed.

"Today was fun; we should do this kind of thing more often."

"It was fun wasn't it?" Hermione mused as she sat on the edge of his bed. She tucked him in and gave him a kiss on the forehead. I waved at him from the doorway. I don't think the sudden house switch had even fazed him.

"Good night buddy,"

"Good night Draco," Darris said sleepily. Hermione blew out the candle and we went down to the parlor to talk before we went to bed as well. Hermione sat on the couch and I sat across from her in Lucius's old armchair.

"_I'm ashamed of you son, how dare you ruin our family reputation by dating a mudblood."_

"_You know what? I don't care what you say any more! I hope you drop dead, and then maybe I can live my own life instead of living the life you tried to set up for me!" _

"Today reminded me of old times, like when we'd go to Hogsmade and then sit in our common room with the chairs pulled close to the fire," Hermione reflected thoughtfully. I nodded in reply lost in my own thoughts of the old days. She slipped off the couch and knelt next to me, her hands resting gently on my knees.

"Draco?"

"I was just thinking, dangerous I know," I began. She laughed a little and waited for me to continue. "But… in the old days things seemed so simple. Now they're so complicated. Now we have Darris to protect and we can't be together. I've missed you, and those days. Five years has been an eternity in hell for me. It was hard enough in Hogwarts for me to watch you with him, now I watch you and him, with my son. Do you remember those days, when you cried, I cried and then we'd both comfort each other?" I asked her. Her face stayed placid but I saw her eyes light up as she thought about it. I knew that I wasn't the only one who wanted those days back. I yearned for them like people yearn for chocolate.

"I do remember and I want them back as much as you do, but as parents our responsibility lies with Darris," She replied chewing her lower lip. I put my hand on top of hers and smirked at her. I knew we were both thinking of the same thing, she was just not brazen enough to say it.

"Responsibility is easier as a family. When that hag said that we were a family, I wanted to tell her, "Yes, yes we are". You don't know how much it tears me up inside to be away from you and my son," I told her. She opened her mouth to say something when we both heard a noise. We both got up and checked all the windows and doors. Nothing, but a storm was brewing outside. Hermione went and checked on Darris as I triple checked that the front door was locked. Hermione came half way down the stairs, announced that Darris was fast asleep and then bid me good night. I followed her afterwards my mother's dying words stuck in my head.

_Alone we stand, together we fall. _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Make Believe

Hermione

The weeks went by and Draco and Darris grew closer to each other. It was father-son bonding, with a slight difference. Before I knew it my birthday had arrived, and the boys went all out to surprise me.

"Wake up mum!" Darris said bouncing on top of me. I groaned and shot a glare at Draco, who had unleashed my son on me. He joined Darris by sitting on the edge of the bed as the boy played with my hair. I finally got up wishing for once I could sleep in.

"Okay close you eyes and don't look, and stay right here," Darris told me. I closed my eyes and got back into the warm covers waiting for this so called surprise. I heard Draco whispering about being careful and then I got worried. Making sure that they couldn't tell, I peeked to see what they had. It was breakfast in bed.

"Okay open them!"

"Oh my goodness, this is great you guys."

"Oh that's not all wait until tonight…" Darris said, spilling a bit of a secret. Draco shot him a look but when I opened my mouth he told me everything was fine. I shrugged and enjoyed my breakfast with my boys. The rest of the day was the same way; I wasn't allowed to help pick up anything.

"Today you let me take care of you," Darris told me. It was quite nice. When it came time for dinner I took my time dressing up. Draco helped Darris get dressed into his suit and then we went out to a nice restaurant. About half way through dinner Draco gave me a small velvet box. I looked up at him, shock on my face. He and Darris encouraged me to open it.

"It's not going to bite you Hermione," Draco said smirking. I gingerly took the box in my hands and opened it slowly. Inside was a small silver necklace with a swan on it. My mouth fell open even farther.

_It was almost Easter time, and Hogwarts was having the biggest celebration it had had in years. I was waiting in the common room for Draco, who had late Headboy rounds that night. I was nervously playing with a necklace around my neck. I had to tell him tonight. _

"_Hermione, sorry I'm late…" He called walking into the room. I ran to him and hugged him tight. He stroked my hair a confused look on his face. _

"_What's the matter?" _

"_Draco…I…" But it couldn't get it out. And he wouldn't let me. He knew that I had been having some problems over how his family acted. The Slytherins hated me more than ever now. _

"_Take this, it's been in the family for years, but no one really knows what it does. Since they think it's worthless, I get it."_

"_What is it?" _

"_It will protect you," He replied slipping the ring on my finger. On the ring was a graceful swan. _

"Draco, it's beautiful…." I said unable to find any words. He smiled and nodded toward the plain ring on one of my fingers. When he had given me the ring, we made it so that it wouldn't attract attention. I reached across the table and squeezed his hand.

"Thank you, for everything."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Happy Birthday

Draco

Hermione slept in my room after a long night of planning for Darris's birthday. We were both up till three making sure that everything was safe and just perfect for our son. Ginny was helping out by letting Darris stay with her and Molly while we got the house ready, and when he had to come home we made sure he was sleeping so he didn't see the manor all decked out. We wanted his six birthday to be one he remembered for years to come, even with the war going on.

"Good morning," I said as Hermione opened her eyes. She sat up next to me, looking about, forgetting where she was. She sighed and flopped back down on the pillow next to me and stretched, her slipper falling to the floor with a soft flop. A silly smile crept up on to her lips and she held in a giggle. I looked down, realizing I was still wearing my clothes from last night.

"How'd you sleep?" Hermione asked me as I kissed her forehead. I shrugged, and pushed the blankets on top of Hermione. She sniggered and pushed them to the floor, covering up her slipper. We stayed there in bed, waiting for any sounds, to see if Darris was up or not. Once we were sure he was still in bed Hermione got out of bed and grabbed the blankets from the floor, throwing them on top of me.

"Draco, Oh! Hi mum, I've been looking for you," Darris said coming into the room, as I pulled Hermione back on to the bed. Hermione hastily got up and tried to straighten her clothes. Darris smiled as if this was normal to him and waited for Hermione to compose herself.

"What is it dear?"

"Well, I got hungry, so I tried to make myself some pancakes, but I burnt them, and now I'm even hungrier," The boy told his mother. Hermione laughed, giving me a look. I sheepishly smiled, watching as she went to teach Darris how to properly cook pancakes, the muggle way, as she had to do for me years ago. I got dressed and took over so Hermione could get ready for the party later today.

"Draco, why was mum in your room?"

"She was helping me get ready for _your_ party last night, and crashed."

"Oh, okay," Darris replied, syrup dribbling down his chin. I summoned a napkin from across the room and wiped his sticky chin off. He just smiled and stuffed more syrup soaked pastry in his mouth.

"Ginny is coming right? And George, and Molly and, and…." The now completely sugar filled child asked bouncing up and down on his seat. Hermione came back downstairs and tried to settle him down.

"You're going to break something, like yourself."

"Cool……" Darris said stopping to think about it. Hermione sighed and flopped down into a chair as her son examined his chair and then himself, no doubt trying to find out which would be easier to break. I chuckled; these past few weeks spent with Hermione and our son were becoming more amusing by the second. A knock on the door pulled me from my thoughts and I couldn't help but laugh as Darris up righted his chairs trying to go get the door.

"Come in everyone!!" Darris said letting the guests in. The Weasley clan poured into the manor and the party began. George and his wife Karen came in first greeting us with hugs and a gift for Darris. Then their son, John, who was a year older than Darris, ran in. The two were the best of friends, and sometimes attached at the hip. Percy and his wife Penelope came in next with their daughter, who took over watching baby Harmony. Ginny was last along with her mother. While the boys wrestled on the floor, and Tina watched the baby, and the grown ups got to talk.

"Any word on Harry and Ron?" Hermione asked as they joined us at the table. I kept my eyes on the boys as they wrestled. Ginny sighed, and I knew that along story was in store for us.

"No, I haven't heard a thing, but Minerva is keeping me updated on the war fronts in Germany. I'm to pass on what I'm told to you and some of the other wives. Well, not that you're a wife, but…."Ginny said, trying to account for her last sentence. Hermione nodded, not minding. Molly smiled at Hermione kindly. Obviously the women knew something the men didn't.

"So will we be hearing wedding bells once Ron comes home?" George asked Hermione. She pretended not to hear the question and got up to settle a 'fight' between the boys. Once she got back she changed the subject.

"Should we do cake and gifts?" She asked. Everyone agreed and we got the boys settled. After we sang _Happy Birthday_ and Darris blew out the candles we passed out gifts. The last grand gift was from Hermione and I.

"Okay Darris, you have to close your eyes before you can get our present," Hermione told Darris as I hid the present behind my back. He closed his eyes, and I held the gift in front of me. The owl gave a loud hoot and Darris's eyes snapped open a huge grin on his face.

"Thanks mum thanks Draco! OH wow, this is the coolest gift _ever_!" He replied hugging us both. The party wore on till it was late and everyone had to go home. At the end of the night we put the sleepy boy to bed.

"How was your birthday?"

"It was great, thank you both," He mumbled to sleepy to get the words all the way out. I smiled at Hermione and kissed my son good night. Hermione and I then went back out into the parlor and collapsed on the couch.

"We did good."

"What do you mean?"

"We've all made it through the war this far; I know we can see to the end of this thing, as a real family."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: The Package

Hermione

After the hype of Darris's birthday, everything returned to normal. Darris began coming to work with Draco and I or going over to Molly's house. He always took Dracula, the owl, with him. Draco and I looked at it as his living safety blanket.

"Darris, today you have to leave Dracula here, remember, only Ministry owls are allowed at work. You may take something else to keep you entertained, but the owl must stay here," I told my son as we got ready to leave. Darris nodded and went up to his room to collect his stuff to take with him. He came back down with the owl in hand. I sighed and tried explaining again when my own owl landed on the window sill with a letter. As I read the update from Ginny, Draco reasoned with his unmanageable child. Darris went back up stairs and came back with a toy broomstick. I guessed that a bribe was involved to get him to put the owl back.

"I told you he was your son."

"Only you didn't have to bribe me to get me to fall in love with you," Draco mumbled back to me, a wide smirk on his face. Darris was staring at us a confused look on his face. When Draco brought up the ice cream again he suddenly lost interest in what we were talking about. Once we got to the Ministry and got settled Darris went and played quietly near our desks. During a break Draco and I quizzed him on his wizarding knowledge.

"Who was the last Headmaster of Hogwarts?"

"Albus Dumbledore was, for almost fifty years," Darris replied. Draco nodded and continued on with the questions. I listened as he breezed through them with hardly any pause between each question.

"Wow, you guys are so great with him. But why doesn't he call Draco dad?" Lily asked me as Draco tried to pull a trick question on him. The boy didn't even trip up. I took Lily's arm and led her to the lobby to talk. I didn't want Darris to overhear us.

"I think it's time you heard that rainy day story," I began. "Six years ago, Draco and I started our last year at Hogwarts as Head Boy and Head Girl. This meant that we had to share a dorm. While we were Heads we realized that the hate we had always shared was really just love. I got pregnant and after school was out I had Darris. Draco, as you already know, faked his death but it wasn't just to join our side of the war. He did it to protect me and his son. Only by then Ron had come back into my life, and Ron could protect Darris and I, more so than Draco could, and Draco agreed that it was the best thing for us. So Darris never really got to know his father, until now."

"Do you still love Ron?" Lily asked after I had explained it all to her. I shook my head no, and walked back to my desk, trying hard not to brood about what she had said. After work we went home, and Draco stopped me in the doorway.

"Is everything alright Hermione?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it," I replied walking to the kitchen to pour my self a drink. Draco kept a weary eye on me as I opened the bottle, completely forgetting the glass, and imbibing as much of the whiskey as I could. I set the bottle down and glanced at a long package sitting on the counter next to me.

"Draco, what is this?" I asked as he came and collected the bottle from me.

"Darris found it this morning. It's addressed to you," He said shrugging. I unwrapped the parcel, forgetting all about the stolen whiskey. I pulled open the box to see that is was my old school uniform.

"Oh my god where did this come from? I thought my parents still had my uniform……" Draco began examining the box carefully; using all the spells we both knew to try to get it to reveal itself.

"This seems oddly familiar…"

"Remember when you told Harry to trust his instincts?"

"Yes,"

"Well, I'm trusting mine," Draco exclaimed snatching up the box and the uniform and throwing them into the fire. Just to make sure it burned completely he got a vial of basilisk venom and threw it on top of the fire, causing it to turn a bright purple. I watched as it turned to its normal color, fear slowly making its way through me.

"We need to be more careful about what we let into this house from now on."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Good Night Daddy

Draco

November came and went before we even had time to see it, and soon Christmas was upon our doorstep, trying to get out of the cold. Ever since the package arrived at the manor, Hermione made the permanent move to my room. We both had been taking safety precautions, because that relentless feeling of begin watched pledged us once again. Finally we decided that staying with Arthur and Molly for Christmas was the safer idea for everyone. George and his son had gone back to their house, since that section of London had been cleared, but Ginny was there, and the rest of the Weasley family would be arriving on Christmas Eve to some celebrate. Hermione said it would be just like old times. I was looking forward to a Christmas that wouldn't be as lonely.

"Hullo dears, how are you?! To tell the truth, I'm glad to have you all in the house, it feels so empty now days," Molly said pulling the three of us into a hug. Surprisingly, Molly was not mad at me for anything I had done in the past, instead she treated me like she did Harry. After a few more hugs we went into the house to chat.

"So Molly, did Draco by any chance tell you about the letter I received shortly after the package?"

"No, I heard nothing of the sort."

"Well, not even three days after the package came; a letter addressed to Hermione came. There was nothing on it but this," I said pushing the crinkled piece of parchment into the center of the table. Hermione didn't say anything because Darris was sitting near by watching baby Harmony. Ginny shuddered after she read the paper and Hermione shared that look of motherly concern.

"_We know about your son,"_ Hermione mouthed. She told the two women about the extra steps we were taking to keep Darris and ourselves as safe as possible. The fact that Hermione and I were sleeping together came up some how.

"I always told Ron you were too smart for him any way," Molly said laughing. I became confused by this comment. Why would Molly laugh at her own son? Ginny gave Hermione that look and soon I found myself alone with Hermione in the kitchen. The kids were taken outside and we were left to have our talk in private.

"Draco, I owe you an apology before I tell you the truth."

"Hermione, you don't owe me anything," I said taking her hands into mine. She looked at the floor blinking a bit and trying to clear her head. I waited for her to speak, staying nice and calm.

"I only left you for Ron after Darris was born because he could offer the safety that we needed, that you at the time could not. And, as Ron had put it, it was not a good idea to live with the second person on Voldemort's top ten wanted list, right under Harry," Hermione began. She paused to collect herself again before continuing.

"But the point is Draco, that I have never stopped loving you. I just let what was more important than my needs come first, but now I think that we both need you back."

"Well, I want you to know, that I've loved you since the first time we first crossed paths. And nothing will ever change that," I whispered, holding her face and kissing her deeply. She wiped her face, clearing her eyes of all evidence that she was crying and then we joined Ginny and Molly and Darris outside in the fresh snow. We had a huge snow ball fight and we made a funny looking snow man with a crooked nose. Hermione fell down into the snow and began making a snow angel and soon the back yard was littered with them. After the cold has begun to bite us we went inside for hot drinks and a simple dinner. The Darris was sent to bed.

"Mum, I had another nightmare; may I sleep with you and Draco?" Darris asked rousing us from sleep. Hermione and I scooted apart and Darris climbed in between us. Hermione kissed his forehead.

"I love you mum, I love you dad."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Christmas

Hermione

Christmas day was upon before we had even slept through a night it seemed, and Draco and I had preoccupied ourselves with the words our son had said a few nights previously. Those four small words were the only thing that lingered in our minds as we went about the day.

"I'm sure it just slipped out, Draco _has_ been in his life more than Ron has. Of course, that's because Ron is always gone, but that's not the point, well sort of… When Ron leaves Draco steps in and become the father figure of his life: whether or not he knows that Draco really is his father," Ginny whispered as the two of us set the table for Christmas Dinner. It was going to be huge this year, and I wasn't sure that all of us were going to fit, but Molly _always_ makes it work.

"Okay, I've got a spot for the six of us already staying here, then there's Bill, Fleur and their twin daughters, Charlie, Fred and his wife, George and his son and wife, Percy and Penelope and of course their daughter, and then there's Lupin and Tonks. So that would be _twenty-two_ of us this Christmas!" I said as I watched Darris come into earshot. Ginny nodded glad for a quick cover.

"Don't worry about it too much."

"Worry about what?" Darris piped up smiling at me like he knew something. We hadn't opened presents yet, so he was probably trying to worm his Christmas gift out of me. Nonetheless, the boy was bouncing off the walls.

"Worrying about Molly spoiling you rotten!" I replied scooping my son up and kissing him over and over again. He squealed and wiggled trying to get out of my arms. After the brief tickling war I sent him to go get Draco for me.

"Your son rang for me?" Draco said a wide grin on his face. I smiled and after checking to make sure that Darris had gone out of audible range, and visual range, I kissed him.

"Yes is fact he did. I wanted you to help me, also… the three of us need to talk," I replied going back to the table and sitting down. Draco sat across from me and held both of my hands in his. After Ginny made sure that we would not be overheard we began.

"We just got a letter from Minerva: the boys will be coming back in about a month. The war front has moved back, so they can fight from home now."

"Well, that's good news, Ginny gets her husband back…..and….you get…..Ron…," Draco said trying to put up a front. I shook my head and squeezed his hands. He squeezed back.

"We are not leaving the Manor, no better yet, we are not leaving you. Darris and I are staying with you no matter what, from now on. We're going to be a family like we keep talking about."

"Hermione, it's safer…..with Ron…than with me…"

"I don't care, I am _**not**_ leaving you again," I said. Draco nodded and once again squeezed my hands. His grey blue eyes smiling at me, he felt the same way I did in that moment: We no longer had to fight the battle of space any longer.

View Point Change

After mum sent me to get Draco I had to help Molly with the drooling baby. Once I got that out of the way I went to go see what mum and dad where up too. They were sitting across the table from each other with a solemn looking Ginny. Draco was holding tightly on to mum's hand. They were talking, and I saw their lips moving but, I couldn't hear a thing.

"Mum must have enchanted the room so I would hear…" I grumbled. I watched as my parents talked for a bit more. Then they got up from the table, and I scrabbled to the tree, pretending to shake all of my gifts, like I didn't know what they were. Too bad I already knew. Everybody was spilling in the door for supper. Mum was standing with Draco, and they were holding hands, but they thought I didn't know _that_ either.

"Finally, Christmas together, as one big family."

"_My Lord, I've found them."_

"_Good, go and pay our mudblood a little visssit"_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Wormtail Drops By

Draco

A few days after Christmas we returned to the manor, even though we still didn't feel safe. We knew that Molly and Arthur needed to get the house back in order and we didn't want to intrude. All though Molly insisted we stay, Hermione and I felt it rude. Instead we began taking numerous safety precautions. Hermione continued to stay in my room, and I noticed that Darris was checking on us. Hermione had been making me drink Polyjuice Potion when ever I left the house for something other than work.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because Draco, I don't feel safe, I feel like we are being watched every waking moment," She said folding Harry's invisibility cloak he was lending us. After she folded the cloak and it was placed in the cupboard near the front door, she began to wipe off the lunch from Darris's face.

"How did you manage to get half of your lunch on you as opposed to _in_ you?" Hermione asked him. He shrugged looking me in the eye. Earlier, we had a small food fight in the kitchen, but I promised I wouldn't tell Hermione. I put a finger to my lips and smiled. Once he was clean the boy was free, or so he thought. Hermione paused, this look of fear on her face. She grabbed the cloak and threw a vile of the nasty potion at me.

"Hermione what is it?"

"SShh, drink that, Darris get under the cloak, now!" Hermione hissed yanking her son under the cloth with her. I did as I was told and within seconds I had become a different, much older man. I grabbed the ragged cloak my father had still hanging on the coat rack and threw it on just as there was a knock on the door. I opened the door to see a tall slender man with silvering hair, who oddly resembled my father standing there.

"Can I 'elp you sir?"

"Erm, yes, I'm looking for a Mr. Lucius Malfoy, is he home?"

"'E aint be 'ere no more. 'E and 'is family been dead fer years now. Car crash me thinks it was, or somethin' 'orrible like 'at. This 'ere 'ouse 'as been empty fer as long as I can remember. I'm 'ere cuz it warmer than 'at bridge ov'r yonder. An' don't try to tell me I can't be 'ere, judge gave me permission, I got the paper work some wheres if ya wanna see 'em," I said faking an accent. The man smiled and told me that he was sorry to bother me, that he must have gotten his information wrong. The last time he checked the Malfoy family was still alive and living in the manor.

"Sorry again to bother you, have a nice day." I shut the door and sighed as I watched my skin begin o fade to its normal self. What a relief. Hermione whipped the cloak off her face whiter than Nearly Headless Nick. She ran to me and hid her face in my chest.

"I think they found us!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Ron and Harry Return

Hermione

"Mum, why do you and Draco sleep together at night?" Darris asked me the week after we had the strange visitor. We were back at The Burrow, waiting for the arrival of Harry and Ron. I was nervous as all get out, because I was going to tell Ron that I no longer loved him that way I use to.

"Well Darris, that's because sometimes even your mum gets scared at night and Draco, is always there to make sure I'm safe at night."

"So he almost is like a teddy bear?" Darris asked from in between us. I flushed a bit and nodded, noting that Draco had also turned a nice shade of pink. Darris was happy with that answer and he began to occupy himself while we waited.

"Can't you hold still?"

"No,"

"Why not?"

"I don't want to," Darris replied dancing in his seat between his father and I. Finally after waiting for a long while the Fireplace sprang to life with green fire. A figure appeared and a battered Harry stumbled out. Ginny leapt into his arms almost knocking him into Ron who had come seconds after Harry. I got my hug after Ginny.

"God, you look awful"

"Thanks, that's because I didn't have an amazing Healer like you near by," Harry replied, that goofy grin on his face. I moved him out of the way into the kitchen and quickly healed up the small cuts and bruises.

"Typical Hermione, always looking out for others," Ron said laughing. He moved to give me a hug, but I picked Darris up before he could and brushed his blonde hair out of his eyes. Moments later Draco came in and collected the grumpy child. He didn't protest this time, instead he rested his head on Draco's chest. I had a fleeting moment of panic, wondering if Darris knew. He never liked to be held, even when he was a baby.

"How was Germany?" George asked curiously. Ginny was healing her brother as he and Harry began talking about the war and the movement of our enemy. Once we had heard everything, I filled them in on the enemy movement, here in London. Ron didn't think too much of it, but like us Harry was concerned.

"It'll be okay, I've got everything figured out. Hermione and Darris are safe with me."

"Are you sure about that? Wasn't it you who said that Hermione and Darris couldn't stay with you because you couldn't keep your own…"

"That's enough Ronald!" I snipped trying to make sure that Darris didn't find out from Ron that Draco was his father. Thankfully, he was fast asleep in Draco's arms. Ron got all mad and stormed out of the room. Ginny sighed, and I just bit my tongue.

"He's been having PMS ever since we got to Germany. I think he had some bad German chocolate and just hasn't been able to get over it since," Harry said trying to lighten the mood. I smiled weakly and bid everyone good bye. I had a sleepy six year old to put to bed.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Darris Learns the Truth

Draco

Hermione didn't tell Ron, but she didn't go back to the apartment with him either. Instead she and Darris came back to the manor with me. When we got back Darris was sent to bed and Hermione got out the fire whiskey.

"We should tell Darris," She said after a long swig out of the bottle. She had given me a glass before she took a long sip. I guess she didn't really need a glass now. This past few weeks had been hard on us both, and we really could use a drink.

"I don't know Hermione…."

"It's only going to get worse Draco. It's now or never," She said in reply the bottle still in her hand. After a few seconds she sighed and took another long drink. Empting my glass, I in turn took the bottle from her and took a drink before refilling my glass. She snatched the bottle back frowning.

"I just don't know. If we were to tell him, what would we say?"

"I don't know but we have to tell him!"

"Tell me what?" Darris asked coming down the stairs. I froze, like a child caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. Hermione flashed me a triumphant smile as our son crawled into her lap. I was left to hide the booze. I still felt like I had been caught. Hermione was stroking Darris's blonde hair gently as he asked again.

"Tell me what?" I struggled to find the right words to start. He waited calmly.

"Well, you noticed that your mother and I were sharing a room, and that's because of our history. You see once upon a time your mother and I were in love, we still are but that's not the point. The point is that we're keeping a secret from you, and that's not fair. Your father didn't die; he's kneeling right in front of you."

"Oh. I thought this was something important, like the war. I already knew Draco was my dad," Darris replied, fixated on a lock of Hermione's hair he was braiding. Hermione was so shocked that she almost dropped the child on the floor. He wasn't fazed at all, unlike us. We both stared at each other gaping.

"How?"

"It wasn't that hard to figure out you know, I mean come on!! I wasn't born yesterday!" Darris replied snuggling into Hermione now, the lock of hair was no longer interesting. We exchanged glances, still unsure how to act. Darris pulled himself off his mother's lap and gave me a huge hug. I embraced him, like I had often enough. But this time I was embracing him as his father.

"Can I call you dad now?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: The Break Up

Hermione

Once again we found ourselves staying the night at the Burrow. After a second visitor, (a young lady, who was uncanny to that of Mrs. Malfoy) we decided the manor was no longer safe at all. We were staying with Molly until we could get a secure room in the Leaky Caldron. It would be put on constant watch, and had to be searched before we could go in, so we would wait till the morning. While Draco was helping Arthur at work, Ginny and I were watching the kids. Harry was at Hogwarts talking Minerva about important business.

"Why can't we live at the manor any more?" Darris asked as he watched Harmony suck on her own foot. Ginny had gone to the kitchen and was listening as I talked to my son. Darris turned away from the drooling baby, clearly grossed out by the spit factor (she was blowing bubbles now).

"Because the manor is not safe for us anymore."

"You say that all the time," Darris complained playing with the tattered rug on the floor. I rolled my eyes. There are times when I wish my son would just take because for an answer.

"That is because we are in the middle of a war Darris Israel Granger!"

"Hey, be easy on him, he's only a child," Ron said scaring me as he walked into the door. Darris snapped back, yelling about how Ron wasn't his boss and the he wasn't a child. I didn't want to bring up the fact that Darris would be an adult when he turned seventeen. I tried to calm him down; afraid he would have a fit. He took deep breathes and I made him go to the kitchen with the baby and help Ginny with dinner. He groaned and complained he didn't want anything to do with the spitting bag of bones next to him. I raised my eye brows daring him and he did as he was told, barely picking up the baby.

"Do not tell me how to raise my child Ronald. You are _not his father!_" I hissed. I spun around to try and leave, but Ron grabbed my hand, pulling my back.

"What happened to us Hermione?"

"There was no _us_ Ron; I was with you because Draco couldn't protect me and our son. _Draco's_ son. But now he can."

"Hermione…." He began begging me. I cut him off by taking my hand back and storming into the kitchen. He followed after me a hurt look on his face, which I ignored. Ginny was showing Darris how to cook with magic, while Harmony played with a fake waned. Ginny turned and gave me a sad sort of smile. Ron grabbed me again taking me aside. I rolled my eyes. Why did he insist on doing this in front of Darris…?

"I love you," he said and I only sighed in reply. I did not want to get into this.

"I'm sorry Ron, but I don't love you anymore," I told him. I went back into the kitchen again just as Draco walked in with Arthur. Darris ran to him, clinging to his legs. Draco picked him up and hugged him tight. The boy giggled as he kissed the boy's cheeks repeatedly.

"The room is ready for us, so after dinner we'll go ahead and move into our room," Draco said. I was filled with relief. Ron refused to eat dinner with us, or even say goodbye. He didn't even come down when Harry showed up right as we were about to leave. We bid him good bye. 'Until next time,' we always said.

"Be careful Hermione…."

"Don't worry, I will. You take care of Ginny and yourself okay?" I nodded and hugged him, then scooped Darris up. After his close call today he was exhausted. I went to the fireplace grate and waited for Draco. Harry learned over and whispered something to him.

"What was it Harry said to you?"

"Oh that, it was nothing don't worry."

"You're a good liar."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: The Fit

Draco

Since I was one of the war's most valuable aspects, the Ministry got us a top of the notch room, with security and dozens of spells to protect us. This made Hermione and I feel a little bit better. The days that went by were merely blurs to the both of us as we kept a low profile. One day I went out to meet with Harry, and he told me about a rumor that we had heard. There was another prophecy in play.

"What did you hear?" Harry asked me. I had taken a Polyjuice Potion so that I would look like Ron. We were in a far corner of the Leaky Caldron, and we both were constantly making sure no one was to over hear us. I often scanned the room to make sure that no one was reading lips or watching us as well. I shifted positions as a hag eyed me curiously, pulling my hood further around my face.

"Not much, just something about the blood of good and evil combing. I think that's why they've been watching us. I think they believe Darris has something to do with this."

"Well, do we know if he does?"

"No."

"Have you told anyone else?"

"Only you and Minerva," I whispered back, turning and shooting a dirty look at the hag, who was now eyeing me in Ron's body hungrily. It was seriously freaking me out. I shifted again making sure my whole face was in shadows, as my body and facial features began to change. Thank God Weasel-Be and I were the same height. Harry nodded thoughtfully, hardly even noticing that I was changing. This had been happening for the past three days now, and both of us were completely use to it.

"Keep this from Hermione; ever since she had Darris her emotions have gotten the better of her. We'll tell her when the time is right," Harry finally replied. I agreed. We parted and I went up to my room. When I got there the guards gave each other a funny look.

"Didn't you just come up here?"

"No…I've been downstairs for the past hour…"

They looked at each other again, their eyes wide in panic.

"Oh shit." At this I ran toward the door as Hermione gave a loud yell. I burst in and saw Ron standing in the middle of the room glaring angrily at Darris. I was aware that the guards were right behind me.

"I am not your son, and you can not treat me like I am!" Darris shouted at Ron. I quickly shoved Ron aside and went to Darris, stroking his hair trying to calm him down. Hermione began yelling at Ron again. Darris was shaking all over with rage and my attempts to calm him were failing quickly. He was seconds away from a fit. Ron then pushed Hermione aside and grabbed Darris from me. Darris let out a loud yell and began to kick. The guards try to butt in but Ron pulled his wand on them. I jumped to my feet and rushed at him, demanding he let go of my son. Hermione was about to break down.

"I don't have to go with you! Let me go! Let me…" Darris cries still fighting off Ron. Suddenly he goes completely limp, collapsing on the floor, causing his hand to slip from Ron's grasp. We all watch in horror as the boy begins to convulse on the floor, his eyes rolling around in his head. Hermione and I act quickly and spring into action. Without thinking I grab a wooden spoon that was thankfully near by and stick into Darris's mouth to keep him from biting down on his tongue. Then I held his head still to make sure he wouldn't smack it on the hard wooden floor. Hermione rushed to get the potion and stuck the needle into our son's leg. The fit stopped as soon as it started and I cradled Darris's limp form.

"You've done enough damage today," Hermione told Ron her voice cracking as she held in the tears. Ron walked away, white as a sheet. I reached across and wiped away the stray tears that began to fall down Hermione's face. The guards helped us get Darris to St. Mungo's. We waited in the lobby until the doctor had finished his check up. Finally the doctor came out to tell us that Darris was fine.

"You did great Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I'm really glad you guys took action. Most wizards would try to cure epilepsy not embrace it as you two have done. We are trying to find a cure, and what ever you used seemed to help stop the electrical storm in the brain. What did you use?"

"It was Monkswood and Boomslang skin, or a simple sleeping potion. It puts the brain into non REM sleep, calming the brain waves down," Hermione told the doctor, a slight sheepish smile on her face. He smiled and said that he was suggesting that to his research team. He then told us that we could go see our son now. As he walked away I heard him mumble.

"Genius, absolutely genius!"

"Mum, dad…where am I? What happened?"

"You had a fit," I told my son sitting on the edge of his bed. He sighed. For one so young he took it like someone fourteen years his senior.

"Ron was going to take me from you guys, and I guess I kind of snapped…" He mumbled. Hermione leaned forward and kissed his forehead. She whispered to him that he was not to blame this on himself and that it was all Ron's fault. A mature adult would never try to take a child away from his parents. I sighed as I thought about the huge weight on my family. After Darris was cleared from the hospital we went back to our hotel room and got ready for bed. It had been one hell of a day. I lie awake thinking.

"_Sometimes I wonder why we're born into the families that we have. I mean if my parents were smart and caring people that aren't like yours, I could have been the person I am now my whole life, instead of the muggle born hater I was 'bred' to be," I said one night as I rested my head next to Hermione's slightly swollen stomach. Inside the baby kicked as if wanting to get out. During the day she had been using simple spells to hide the growth. No one knew that she was pregnant, except a select few of us. It just looked like she was a late bloomer. _

"_Instead of being the dumb one, you'd be the smart one, and I'd be the hater," Hermione joked. When I got up and went to the window, she quickly apologized and followed me, her arms wrapping about me, and her belly lightly pushing against my back. She kissed my bare shoulder, afraid I was hurt. The warm summer breezes pooled into the room making it feel like a warm summer day. This was our_ _second to last night together as students here at Hogwarts. Our second to last night before we started our new lives together… _

"_Draco…"_

"_Don't you ever wonder why we of all people are together?" I asked. Hermione let go of me slightly shocked at this question. She rested her hand on my bicep and I turned to face her. Her face was filled with puzzlement. _

"_No, I don't. I know why we are together," she replied. _

"_Then how did we end up together?"_

"_Because, nothing stops love." _


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: For Dreaming Out Loud

Hermione

_I was standing outside the Malfoy Manor with Draco, who was clasping my hand so tight it almost hurt. We were about to go announce to Lucius that we were going to have our own family and that Draco would no longer be apart of their dysfunctional lives. I was shaking, and it wasn't because it was cold outside either. I was afraid of what Lucius would do to Draco. _

"_What's the matter?"_

"_I'm scared Draco, we both know what your father is capable of. I don't want to lose you," I replied, my words forming little white clouds. He smiled and pulled open one of the doors. The light hurt my eyes. He began to stride in, pulling me almost unwillingly after. We went to the piano room, where Narsissa was playing the piano and Lucius was reading the _Daily Prophet_, humming along to the familiar tune. Both of them did not look up when we walked in. _

"_What do you want?" Lucius spat. Then he noticed me, and an ugly sneer froze on his face. His paper fell from his hands and Narsissa fumbled, playing a nasty chord that made my ears ring. _

"_What is _**she**_ doing here?" _

"_Lucius, I thought I would let you know that Hermione and I will be having a child together," Draco said calmly. Narsissa slammed her hands down on the piano outraged. Lucius was out of his chair even faster than his wife could react. That sound of outrage beaten out on the piano was now the only thing I could hear. Lucius grabbed Draco and pinned him to the wall and threw a punch. But Draco was faster. He jinxed his father, watching him fall back on to the ground. Then he stood over him, wand pointed at his heart, and a deep frown on his face. Lucius wiped the blood out of the corner of his mouth, that sneer still on his face. _

"_What did you say?" _

"_I said: Hermione and I are starting a family together. And I don't my kid having anything to do with you or this god awful family. I'm leaving this dysfunctional piece of shit behind me. This is goodbye forever. I will not be seeing your face ever again. Goodbye father," Draco said. With that we left. _

"Mom, you're mumbling in your sleep again," Darris said waking me up. Draco was staring at me intently, a smirk lingering on his lips. I got out of bed and got ready to take Darris to Molly's before I went to work.

"I know what you ere dreaming about," Draco whispered before Darris and I left. I gave him a quizzical look, but he only smiled. After I dropped Darris off, I met Draco at the office. That smile was still there and he had something in his hand. Once we had a break he gave me a box of chocolates.

"Hermione, I've been thinking, once this war is over I'm going to make you my wife."

"I would like that a lot," I replied giggling. He laughed and nuzzled his nose against mine before stealing a kiss. It would be wonderful to finally marry Draco and settle down like we should have.

"So how did you know what I was dreaming about?"

"You said the very last words I ever said to Lucius," He replied snatching up one of the chocolates and placing it on his tongue. He had that smug look on his face as he said it. Just then, the last person I ever wanted to see walked into the office. Draco and I both got to our feet. I pointed at his chair.

"Let me deal with this..." I growled. I stalked toward Ron, completely livid. He hung his head when he saw me. I slapped him with all the force I could, the sound echoing in the small office space. Behind me I heard Draco wince.

"How dare you show your face after what you did!!! _You_ of all people know that a fit like that could have killed Darris. _What were you thinking!?_ We are over Ronald Weasley, do you hear me? Over!!" I shouted sending Ron away. As he left he rubbed his face. I hoped he was bruised for the next two weeks.

"Ouch, I bet that hurt more than that punch you threw at me in our third year," Draco said. He too, was rubbing the side of his face. I put my head in my hands, massaging my temples as I sank into my chair. Draco got up and knelt in front of me. He reached out, taking my face into his hands. I let out an exasperated sigh and smiled weakly. Draco ran his thumb across my cheek, that famous smirk on his face.

"Now I have you all to myself."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: Nightmares Really Do Come True

Draco

After Hermione told Ron off, we went out for a brief lunch. We talked and giggled just like the old days, and it felt like we had been together these whole six years, not six months. While we ate, we reflected on the past.

"Do you remember our candlelight dinner that night?" Hermione asked a slight mischievous gleam in her eyes. I nodded, as nostalgia washed over me. A smile crept to my face.

"How could I forget?" I replied still smiling. I sat back and let myself slip into the memory.

_An exhausted Hermione was sleeping on the couch, waiting for me. I had just set up our dinner and come back to get her, only to find she had fallen asleep. A smile twitched to my face, these days they weren't scarce anymore. I sat on the edge of the couch and watched as she dozed lightly. Finally I had to wake her up. I leaned forward and kissed the tender part of her neck, right under her ear. She stirred still partly asleep._

"_I really didn't want to wake you, but the food is going to get cold," I mumbled sheepishly. She sat up and took my hand, letting me lead her to the hidden spot out by the lake. There, nicely placed on a blanket was the candlelight dinner and wine I had set up. From our spot we could easily see the shimmering lights of the castle reflecting like fireflies on the water. _

"_This is so beautiful!"_

"_The true beauty is the woman sitting beside me." _

"_Draco…"_

"_Hermione, I know we've only been together a little while, but I feel like we are meant for each other. That's why when we get out of Hogwarts; I want you to marry me."_

"What ever happened to us?" Hermione pondered, pulling me from my thoughts. I shook my head. I knew why, but I didn't want to say it. My 'death' had ultimately been the problem, forcing me to be unable to care for my family. My weakness, my loss of power was the reason I couldn't protect what I loved most, and that was keeping us from being together.

"I don't know, but I can assure you, it won't happen again," I promised. Hermione nodded and excused herself to go get Darris. I met her back at the room. I chatted with the guards about the activity and they said they had nothing to report. As I went into the room I thought I saw one of the guards itch a familiar mark on his left forearm. I made a mental note to check that out. Waiting for Hermione seemed to take forever and soon I was pacing about the floor. What could possibly take her this long? Then when I had just about given up and gone out to look for her she burst in the room, tears running down her cheeks.

"Draco!" She called worry on her face.

"What is it Hermione? What's the matter? Hermione, tell me!" She paused and I feared for what would come out of her mouth. I watched as a tear slid down her face.

"He has our son." And the wave came again and she dissolved into tears. She began to tell me that Molly turned for a second and the he suddenly wasn't in the barn anymore. He just vanished. She never heard a sound. The news hit me hard. I was like ice sliding through my body faster than the speed of light, yet the feeling lasted for what seemed like years. I couldn't believe that they took him, they really took him. The seconds seem to stretch out like centuries before us as we sank down onto the bed, both of us consumed in grief. We held each other close. I jinxed the room so the guards wouldn't over hear us and I told her about the guard. I still was in shock. My worst nightmare had just come true right before me. I was living in my own personal hell once again.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen: All I Ask of You

Hermione

I did not sleep well that night. Draco had gone out to try to find Darris and he forced me to stay behind. The silence killed me. It was everywhere, all around me, engulfing me, suffocating me. I found I missed Draco's soft snore, and the warm little body of my son, stealing the blankets. Instead I lay in the middle of my bed, softly singing to myself, my favorite muggle opera to pass the time.

"_Say you'll love me every waking moment, turn my head with talk of summertime. Say you need me with you now and always; promise me that all you say is true. That's all I ask of you,"_ I couldn't take the silence anymore. I got out of bed and commenced to walk the floor. Dracula was out with Draco, so I didn't even have the bird to keep me company. Suddenly, out of the emptiness I heard a noise, a soft flutter of wings. I flew to the window. Dracula was there with a note in his beak. I instantaneously recognized Draco's hurried scribble. My fingers worked faster than they ever had before to get the letter and open it. I ripped it open, shredding parts of it, but I didn't care.

_Hermione, _it began

_I've found out where they are keeping Darris. He's in the manor. _That was all it said. I knew that even in a hurry Draco wouldn't have forgotten his name or even an 'I love you'. I waved my wand over the letter trying to find anything that might have been hidden to me. Nothing. I didn't even bother writing a note to warn the Weasley's I was over there before Molly could even blink. I threw the letter Draco wrote on the table and briefly told them what happened since I last saw them.

"He didn't sign his name, and even if the devil himself where after him, Draco would still sign it. I'm positive there's more he was going to write. Look it trails off!!" I said as we stood over the table, all of us staring at the letter, like it was going to dance the can-can for us. Ron was sulking in the corner. Harry was trying all the tests I had to try to see if anything else was there. Still nothing.

"So this proves it then; Draco has been captured along with your son," Arthur said. I leaned into Ginny, hiding my face in her long red hair. She stroked my back trying to calm me down.

"I can't lose him again, I just can't!"

"It's alright Hermione, we'll get him back, and we'll get them both back."

"You realize we have to break into the manor to do this right?" Ron said standing up. He was still being Mr. Raincloud and his attitude was the last thing I needed. Harry nodded grimly.

"I hope you have a plan, because we can't just waltz on in there! It's his new fortress and he has Draco, who knows all the secrets. He's not above torturing," Ron replied. I let out a low whimper. Harry nodded again.

"Alright, here's what we'll do…."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen: Hell

Draco

I never got to finish my letter. They caught me right after I sent the unfinished scribble. I was inside the manor, the in the old slave kitchen, a part of the house that no one used, not even the house elves, trying to listen to what was happening. They had Darris, who was sleeping on the couch next to the fire (I knew right away they had given the child a sleeping draught so he wouldn't over hear the plan.) In the fait light I could see the shadow of Voldemort leaning of the lifeless form of my son. I had to keep telling myself he was sleeping, his soft breath hardly even audible. Shaking with rage I watched as Voldemort bent over and ran his hand across my son's face. I wanted to scream.

"_When the light and the dark come together asss one will they be able to completely over throw the sssshadow covering the world,"_ Voldemort hissed. He laughed. "Well look who holdsss the key to it all: The sssshadow himssself!"

"My Lord, you do know that the boy can not die right? There is talk of a sacrifice, but it isn't the boy, someone 'in the dark' must die, to completely fill the prophecy," Wormtail's high squeaky voice said cutting the almost eerie silence. I didn't know how to act. My son wasn't going to die, I knew that much. Quickly I wrote a note and gave it to Dracula who I took with me. He began to hoot loudly and I frantically tried to shush him by stuffing the letter in his mouth and sending him off.

"Stupid bird could've gotten me caught…."

"Too late, you already are." I froze in my tracks, a shiver running down my spine. My brain was scrambling to find something to do. Escape, or just simply run, turn and fight, which one? Before I could act I was stunned and taken to the dungeons to be held prisoner in my own home.

"Draco Malfoy, I never thought I'd see you alive. Well, this world is full of wonderful surprises. Tell me, how was _hell?_" He laughed that pure evil and cold, high laugh of his that made my knees go weak and the hairs on the back of my neck rise. Bile was building in my mouth as I thought of my last encounter of this horrible monster. Life just had to give me one more taste of this bastard's malice.

He came closer to me, his hand reaching out for me as if to touch my face like he did my son. I spat at his face, watching as he didn't even flinch when it made contact, and dripped off onto the floor. Wormtail made a frantic move to wipe it off, but Voldemort didn't care. There was something in his red slits of eyes that I didn't like. He was staring so intently at me I felt like he was almost looking at the freezing stone behind my body.

"Ah, yes, now I see the family resemblance…that fair white skin, high cheek bones and angelic face, just like your son has...too bad it's wasted on a mudblood. The boy's good looks are tainted with her ugliness."

"Leave them out of this…"

"Ah, ah, I'd be careful if I where you…we know where you precious mudblood is. You wouldn't want anything to happen to her now would you? It would be entirely your fault…"

"You…monster…"

"Well, I've enjoyed this little _chat_ but I have pressing matters to attend to," He said gliding from the room.

"Oh I almost forgot: we just received news our mudblood is coming to save you. How cute! We'll be sure to throw a marvelous welcome party for her. She'll absolutely _die_, of shock," Once again he laughed, throwing that nasty bald head of his back and enjoying every single second of it. I struggled to get out of my chains. As he left the room I watched him pocket my wand.

"You leave her out of this!! This is between you and me!!" I shouted, but it was no use. I fell back against the wall, and began to sob. I had to get out of here and stop Hermione from getting herself killed. But how? I looked helplessly out the window at the faint stream of moonlight pooling into the room.

_Hermione was asleep in bed. I had told her that I would be back from the library late because I was doing some late studying. She never even thought twice. I pulled on my sweater, which smelled of fresh berries like she did, and watched as she slept. Then I left and went onto the grounds, slowly like a ghost moving through the trees. He was waiting for me at the edge of the forest, his figure elongated by the shadows the moon was casting. _

"_What do you want?"_

"_Your mother and I have some of your things waiting back at the manor for you. Since you are no longer part of this family we are giving back what is yours," Lucius said. I didn't move at first. He smiled as he gazed at my stony face. _

"_You'll return to her, I promise," He told me. I nodded and watched him apperate to the manor. I followed. The second my feet touched the ground I was kicked down and beaten. Captured by my own father. He drug me down to the dungeon and beat me again and again, as he had done thousands of times before. But this beating was 'special' because it was like no other I would ever receive._

"_Did you really think after you embarrassed us I would let you have anything that is rightfully yours? Huh? Now, do you know why I am doing this? Do you?!" Lucius yelled. Earlier he had left me to met with some 'friends' and carry on his normal life. While he was gone I had loosened the shackles that bound me. _

"_Yes, I do."_

"_Oh, do you really?" _

_Even though my face was broken and bleeding I smiled through the pain and blood. This time I wasn't under his thumb: he was under _mine.

"_Yes, you're testing your power; and you failed," I said almost quite enough it couldn't be heard over his own labored breathing. In one smooth motion I broke free of the chains. He tried to grab me, but I was faster. I grabbed him and punched him, over and over, then I pinned him to a wall, pushing all the air from his lungs. I punched him again, hearing the ribs crack and break. He was older and weaker, and for once I was the stronger one. _

"_Goodbye father, and this time I mean it."_

_Hermione never knew. _


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen: Till Death Do Us Part

Hermione

We stood outside the darkened manor waiting for Harry and Ron to give the signal. Next to me Ginny was shivering. The cold was biting into my hands, but I couldn't think about that, I was too worried to even think about being cold. A few feet away I would see Bill and Arthur and on the other side of us, Charlie and George. I was running the plan over in my head, and George's lips moved to the same words buzzing through my head.

"Draco should be in the dungeon…"

"That's the signal, come on!" Ginny whispered taking my cold hand. Slowly we made our way through the over grown garden out back towards the cellar door. I was praying hard as we reached it, that it would be unlocked. It was. Ginny and I gave our first signal and climbed in one by one. The basement was dark, and it took a bit for my eyes to adjust. Not as long as Ginny's though and soon I could see enough for me to make my way through the maze of stuff. I easily found my way through everything and got to the dungeon door, only having to go back once for Ginny. I pressed my ear to the door listening for any sound of life or a guard. When I didn't hear anything I got worried. I pushed open the heavy wooden door and ran inside, afraid I may be too late. When I walked into the room I saw those beautiful grey-blue eyes open and light up. He was unharmed, but I could tell he was mad about something. Most likely he was angry he let himself get caught.

"Hermione I'm sorry…"

"Sssh….Draco its okay, I'm here, and so are the others," I said taking his cold face into my hands. I wanted to hold him, to kiss him to comfort him, just take him in. Then it came to me like a sudden wave pouring over my head.

"Draco, you know how you keep saying we should get married?

"Where's this going? Hermione, I don't like where this is going," He said panic slipping into his voice.

"Why don't we do it right now?"

"Hermione….."

"Ginny can be our witness, then we can be together, no matter what happens," I said. Draco looked at Ginny, almost pleading with his eyes. I still hadn't let him out of the shackles, and I could tell he was itching to go save Darris.

"What's wrong with her? Did she hit her head? Do you have a fever?"

"Please Draco!"

"Hermione…" Draco begged me. From up above we could hear the fighting begin. I knew what was on his mind, but I held him fast.

"Do this for me, for Darris, his needs us as a family," I begged back. He struggled as I held him in his chains. This was hard for both of us, but I feared that this may be the last chance for me to become Hermione Malfoy. I didn't want him to die, and I could not lose him again.

"But my son, _our_ son!"

"They can't hurt him, or the prophecy will go wrong. Harry and Ron have it covered. Please Draco, we don't have much time," I said holding his hand in one of my own hands, and his face in the other. The yelling out louder and for the first time that night I watched him wince. He nodded and cleared his throat. Ginny watched the door as I helped him out of his shackles. He placed his freezing cold hands into mine.

"I, Draco Malfoy, do take you Hermione Granger to be my lawfully wedded wife. To love and to cherish, in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, till…" He paused and looked up at the ceiling, blinking away a tear. He squeezed my hands tightly.

"Till…till death….till death do us part," He finished. He looked me in the eye, a tear falling from his eye. I too, began to cry, just a little. This may well be, the last time we see each other alive again.

"I, Hermione Granger, do take you Draco Malfoy: the love of my life, to be my lawfully wedded husband. To love and to cherish to have and to hold, in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health: till death do us part."

"I hate to interrupt this touching moment, but we've got company!" I quickly kissed Draco and handed him a wand that we had swiped from a sleeping Percy. The three of us then ran to greet the on coming Death Eaters charging at us. Ginny and I hit them with every single spell we had, but Draco wasn't using the wand we gave him. Instead he was fighting hand-to-hand combat.

"Where did you learn to do that?!"

"Let's just say Lucius and I like what muggles call 'boxing'," Draco replied as he punched a Death Eater behind me in the face. I spun around and stabbed the next guy in the eye with Percy's wand.

"You do know I nabbed this for you right?"

"Yeah well, it probably won't respond to me anyway."

"You guys have been married all of four minutes and you're already fighting!" Ginny exclaimed, motioning for us to go up stairs. Draco and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes. Then we went to go find our son. He wasn't on the couch so we tried his room next. There we found something else we weren't expecting. There, sitting on the bed, were George and Charlie, both of them tied up and sheepish looks on their faces.

"They have Darris in the out in the graveyard. There was some talk about his blood…" Charlie began but Harry and Ron ran in at that moment, and behind them was Bill and Arthur. All four of them were out of breath. Draco paled a little.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?!"

"Apparently there's this prophecy about good and evil combining in blood to kill Voldemort."

"Let me guess, they think that Darris is the key to this all."

"You've got it, so if they have Darris we might not be able to defeat him," Harry said. I sighed aggravated. My mind was racing as I thought about what all of this could mean. Good and evil combined….

"Oh, it's so simple! I'll be right back!" I called running off, leaving everyone with confused looks on their faces. If it's this simple we might just have a chance at this!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty: Cookies and Milk

Draco

We all stared confused as Hermione dashed from the room. I gave Harry a look and we ran out after her, followed by the others. We could hear her ruffling through stuff in the slave kitchen, looking for something. Whatever she had figured out it had to be critical. We got down to the entryway where she appeared with an old faded piece of parchment and a quill. She pushed the old vase off the end table near by, letting it crash to the floor and break in a million pieces. She wrote feverously, and wouldn't let anyone see what se was doing.

"When we were living here, Darris found this. At first it didn't make sense to me, but it does now. It's the prophecy! Obviously when your father was alive he wrote it down and hid it so you wouldn't ever find it. It all makes sense now; there was more to the story than we all thought. It states that the blood of good and evil must combine to defeat him right?" She wasn't really waiting for an answer.

"Well, they read into it more deeply than needed. They thought that a person of good and a person of evil had to have a child, like Darris. But really all it means is that they have to be on the same side. It literally means the blood of good and bad combined."

"Oh yeah, like that'll be easy. Hey you, Mr. Death Eater, come join our side: we have cookies _AND_ milk!!" Ron said rolling his eyes. Hermione sighed, and placed her hands on her hips. Ron didn't smile like he normally did after he made a joke, this time he was serious. Instead he focused on the front door. I could hear fighting from outside, that I swear I couldn't hear a second ago.

"No Ronald, we already have all the pieces to the puzzle," Hermione said, still frowning. Ron was so focused on the door he didn't even make the connection to what she had just said. He was trained on the door like a dog fixed on a dog treat. All other eyes went to me.

"And who is that said 'evil'?"

"You are Draco."

"Come again, if you recall, I died to be on this side!" I said as Ron's head snapped back to look at me, making a loud unnatural crack, George winced and rubbed his neck.

"The prophecy states we need the good and evil must combine. They mean the blood of evil, and you can't deny that the blood of your father, that's running through your veins right now, isn't evil. Only Harry and Draco, the blood which must combine, can defeat Voldemort," Hermione explained. It made sense. The Malfoy family was always a Death Eater family, always, and I was the one who broke the norm. Harry and I nodded to each other and listened to Hermione's new plan.

"Harry and Draco, you know what to do, the rest of us, we have to take down the rest of the army and get Darris. Are you ready?" Hermione asked. We all nodded solemnly in reply. Everyone left, except for Harry, Hermione and I. Harry stood by the door waiting while I talked to my new wife.

"Hermione, I want you to know that if we make it out alive…"

"I know, we'll do it the right way."

"I love you Mrs. Hermione Malfoy," I said kissing her one last time. Then I abruptly left, her kiss still lingering on my lips. Harry smiled at me with that empathetic look of his.

"It's hard isn't it? To have to leave her alone at night, knowing in the back of your head that it might be the last time you ever see her smile. It hurts inside."

"Yes, it is. It was hard enough the first time, but this…oh…this…it's like part of me just died for real. I finally have her and my son together as a family and now we have to fight. I don't want Ron looking after her anymore, I want to do it," I replied as we walked out into the cold night. My breath came out in front of me like clouds as I gazed at the sky. Clouds began to cover the moon, casting eerie shadows about. It was quiet now that whatever fight went on was over.

"You know about the sacrifice right?" Harry asked. I nodded biting my tongue. I just had this feeling way deep down…

"Yeah, unfortunately," I replied as we walked along the grass, interrupting the oblong shadows of the headstones. The humming sound was getting closer now. Suddenly the shouting began.

"Looks like the Order showed up after all," Harry mused as we crouched behind my great-great grandfather's headstone and watched the chaos of Death Eaters and Order members: in the middle of the circle of fighting, stood Voldemort with Darris at his side.

"Here I stand with the blood of good and evil joined as one! With this blood I shall be all powerful!" He exclaimed, a crazed glimmer in his eyes. That moment made me think of how much greed has to do with this war. Taking a knife Voldemort grasped the boy's arm and cut down part of his wrist, lapping up the blood. Darris didn't so much as flinch, but he was repulsed at the sight before him. I heard a familiar scream and my heart lurched inside.

"So….mudblood, you did show up after all…"

"Leave my son alone!" Hermione screamed at him. I was afraid of what would happen. I had to take action. I had to think of a new plan fast before she got herself killed.

"Okay Harry, I need you to play along or this won't work…"

"But he's just fine…." Voldemort said touching my son's face again. Hermione stood helpless as Darris did. I jumped to my feet with Percy's wand drawn.

"Stay out of this Granger; this is between me and my master!" I shouted letting the Draco Malfoy that had died eight years ago come back out. Hermione was shocked and she almost let her guard down. Darris began to cry. That hurt the most.

"Draco….no!"

"Master?!" Voldemort said, his red eyes flashing. I nodded and bowed before him. Hermione began to move toward Darris and I stopped her.

"I said, stay out of this you stupid mudblood!"

"Draco how could you do this?" Hermione too, was crying now. I kept a firm hold on her, but trying not to harm her. I stood to my full height and towered over her.

"_Dark magic is easy to accomplish, you just have to allow the darkness in."_ My father's old words came rushing back to me. Using Legilimency, the oldest form of Dark Magic, I wormed my way into Hermione's head.

"_Just trust me; I know what I'm doing. Take Darris and get out of here now!_" She nodded and I released her. She broke past me and grabbed Darris, and took off at a run, only looking back once. No one tried to stop her.

"You wish to come back to this side even after you betrayed me and your father?"

"I was young and unwise, and my feelings invaded my sense of duty," I replied stony faced. Voldemort was studying me as he walked a circle about me. I could feel him trying to work his way into my memories. I kept my face blank and blocked my mind with an iron wall. I wasn't going to show him anything.

"Malfoy!" Harry called breaking my concentration. Hermione was coming back without Darris. A memory slipped and Voldemort laughed. I flinched as I heard his laughter. No wonder I joined the other side. This could be bad.

"So…that's why, well it all makes sense now," he mused as he pondered the memory that he had retained. I had fallen to my knees in shock, but now I pushed myself back up to my feet.

"The same goes to you too Potty! Leave this to me!"

"Poor little Draco, beaten and abused by mean old daddy. What you couldn't take anymore? Did you snap? Is that why you killed him?" Voldemort cooed as he smirked. Hermione let out a loud gasp, and the second time that night I winced. Harry too, stopped what he was doing. Shock settled all around me and it seemed as though the only thing I could hear was the blood pounding in my ears. I tried to calm myself and told Harry to wait for my signal.

"Do you want to know why I did it? Do you want to know why I killed my father?! He was the only thing getting in my way so I disposed of him," I said baiting the hook. Voldemort drank it up; he loved this kind of drama and slight torture. He leaned in ready for more, eagerly waiting to see what it was I wanted.

"What was that?"

"I wanted…you dead!"

I gave Harry the signal.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!" Harry and I yelled at the same time. In slow motion it seemed, we watched the red and green jets of light combining and hitting Voldemort square in the chest. He took the blow hard, his body lying in a smoldering heap in front of my father's grave.

"And do you want to know a little secret?" I asked in a whisper as I leaned over his body. He was just barely clinging on to life.

"I'm glad I did too." There was a sickening thud and an explosion of pain. I looked down slowly at my chest, to find there was a dagger protruding from my rib cage. Hermione let out an ear splitting scream and ran to my side. I pulled the dagger out and impaled my foe killing him before the tunnel of blackness closed on me, Hermione's scream echoing in my ears.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One: I'm Okay, I Promise

Hermione

It seemed like I paced the floor of the Hospital Wing back at Hogwarts for years, but it had only been several hours since dawn broke and the war was called to an official end. Draco and Harry had killed Voldemort. Now I waited for Draco to wake up.

"Please tell me he's gonna wake up, _please_!" Darris cried running into the room. Harry had kept him busy for the most part, showing him about the castle, but it wouldn't last. He began to crawl on top of Draco I scooped him up and placed him in a chair, afraid he would hurt his father. I was pacing again.

"Mum…"

"Darris I don't have the power to make him wake up!" I cried about to burst into tears. I had been crying off and on all night. Madame Pomfrey had assured me he was okay, he just needed rest. I collapsed at the edge of Draco's bed, holding back the tears with every ounce of energy left in me. Around me I felt a tension left from the room and I looked up to see a small smile curling at Draco's pale lips. It was all I could do to stop myself from pouncing on him.

"Dad, you're okay!" Darris cried rushing to the bedside. He crawled up onto Draco's other side and snuggled into his father. I ran my fingers through his hair, and traced the side of his face with my fingers.

"I'm so glad you're okay."

"Me too, for a moment I thought I had died and gone to hell, forced to hear you scream for all of entirety. I really thought I had lost you, the both of you, but I promised myself that I would be okay and the I had to live, because I had to take care off you two," Draco replied sighing deeply. I pushed his hair back from his forehead and kissed it. He took my hands into his and squeezed them tight.

"I've been thinking about a lot of things, but one of the things that have been on my mind a lot recently is the fact that we didn't have a traditional wedding like you wanted too."

"That's okay, we're married now, and you're alive. Those two things are the only things that matter right now," I replied kissing the back of his hands in between pauses. He shook his head like that wasn't good enough. I held firm.

"No, I think we should try to have a real ceremony right here, in Hogwarts."

"That would be nice…"

"So what are we waiting for?"

"Right now?" I questioned. He nodded. I shook my head. Then Madame Pomfrey came in and saved the day. I gave her a grateful look as she explained that Draco would have to stay in bed for the next two days.

"He was stabbed with a very rare type of dagger, laced with a type of poison I have only ever seen once in my life besides this. Luckily we had the antidote and he'll be okay. The poison is out of his system, but he lost a ton of blood, and has some internal damage that even with magic is going to need some time to heal. But you are not to be out and moving about, and that is an order," She said wagging a finger at him. Harry laughed, thinking back on all the times he snuck out of the Hospital Wing. We chatted lightly about the end result of the war until Minerva came.

"Minerva, may I speak with you alone?" Draco said right as she walked in the door. I gave him a skeptical look and took Darris out to the hallway where we ran into Mrs. Weasley.

"How is he?"

"Good, nothing a few days of bed rest won't fix," I replied. She nodded and let out a sigh of relief. Ginny and I began discussing future plans. She and Harry were thinking about a new baby and I told her Draco and I were on the look out for a new house so we could settle down and make our family a little bigger as well.

"Things are finally looking up," Darris said, not really even knowing the weight of his words. I smiled and kissed his cheek and tussled his hair playfully. He groaned in a complaint but smiled all the same. Minerva came out to call us into the room. Draco was sitting up in his bed that smile on his face, wider than it had ever been before. He opened his arms, inviting me in and I run to him, hiding in my favorite place: his arms.

"What do you say about getting married, again? It's not as romantic as I had planned it but…."

"I do."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Epilogue

Draco

It's been twelve years since the war officially ended, and in those twelve years a lot has happened. Darris grew up and became a man and a wizard and our middle child is in her second year of Hogwarts. The baby for the family still has two more years to go before he starts Hogwarts and he's a little jealous.

"Why am I the only one who stays here? It's not fair!" Parker exclaimed throwing his little hands up in the air. We were waiting at King's Cross for the train to come back from Hogwarts so we could collect our kids for the summer break. As we waited Parker complained some more.

Parker was the odd kid out in the family, because he was the only who looked like Hermione and he was the only one with my eyes. Unlike his siblings, who had Hermione's tawny eyes and soft light blonde hair, his curly brown hair set him apart, and I know it made him feel left out.

"Because baby, when you're the youngest you have to watch the others and learn first before you get to try. That way, you don't make the same mistakes," Hermione explained as she held his hand and he continued to sulk. Ginny and Harry stood next to us, laughing lightly at the expressiveness of our youngest son. They had all of their kids in Hogwarts, so during the school year they were left with an empty nest.

"But I_ hate_ learning like that mum!" He protested louder. Snickers were now rippling about the station as once again he threw his hands up in the air, almost completely failing to get his point across. Parker was also the only one of our kids that acted the most like me. Though he did try to make people laugh and liked to be a clown, most of what he did was stuff I did as a child. Emma and Darris were like Hermione, and stuck to the book learning.

"Well Parker, sometimes it's the only way," I replied. He pouted a bit more, but as soon as the train popped into view he perked right up and forgot all about why he was sulking in the first place.

"Mum here comes the train, can I please get on and go get Em and Darris?! _Please?!?!?_ I promise I won't ever ask for Chocolate Frogs and Bernie Botts Every Flavored Beans again!" Parker yelled getting down on his hands and knees and pleading with his mother and I. Now Harry was cracking up so hard he was wiping tears of laughter off of his face. Hermione was doing the same, and when Emma and Darris got off the train they gave us funny looks.

"Mum, what's wrong?" Darris asked setting some luggage down. He then walked to Hermione, standing a good four inches above her head. We couldn't talk because we were laughing so hard, and Darris thought something was wrong.

"Uncle Harry, why is mum crying?" he asked as he hugged his mother.

"It was just something your brother said," Hermione gasped as she hugged her oldest son back .He nodded, knowing full well what that meant and gave me a hug next. Emma gave her mother a hug and waited till Hermione had calmed down before she began the long process of explaining the school year to us. Darris didn't really say anything. He was to intent on a letter he held in his hand.

"You're sure there's nothing wrong?" He double checked after he read his letter. We both shook our heads no.

"No, nothing's wrong…I promise. But when you start telling me all about your plans now that you're out of Hogwarts, I might just start crying," Hermione joked. Darris rolled his eyes and laughed. He reassured us that he wasn't doing anything until he had a for sure job as a Healer first. Hermione pretended to cry.

"Come one, let's go home, summer isn't going to wait around for us to leave," I said. I got four nods of approval as we started to walk out of King's Cross Station. It was nice and quiet, just listening to the din of the station around us. Parker didn't like it so he piped up.

"Hey dad?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"Tell us a story…"

"Well….which one?"

"The one where you and Darris get kidnapped!"

"Again?!"

"Yes! Please?" Parker begged as his sister joined in with him. Darris and Hermione laughed as they walked next to the begging kids. Finally I caved in.

"Alright, alright I'll tell it again. It all started the day that Wormtail came by the manor to pay us a visit…"


End file.
